


The embodiment of fluster covered in lace

by MessedUpEssy



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: NSFW, Other, Reader is Nonbinary, Scratch is trying his best, got no gender, he really is, that is he, ultimate fluster boy, will prolly edit tags later on just dunno what or how to tag properly ye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessedUpEssy/pseuds/MessedUpEssy
Summary: Scratch really wanted to do something special for his datemate in the bedroom, so he went and came up with a plan but alas things don't go as planned...





	The embodiment of fluster covered in lace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look it's something actually written wow, been working on this for ages and I had planned on posting the whole thing in one go but it will take awhile since I am like stuck af currently etc, so thought I should post a part of it at least for now making it two or maybe more chapters, so to get some feedback maybe and that sweet sweet validation and hopefully inspiration to finish writing it.
> 
> Anyway this fic is happening because of a friend drawing my take on Swapfell Sans aka Scratch as I call him in a lace dress and me getting inspiration to write something involving it UwU so enjoy ye

The plan was completely fool proof.

He eyed himself critically in the full length mirror which he had moved so it was now facing towards himself where he sat at the end of the plush twin sized bed. So he wouldn’t have to walk up to it to check himself out every five minutes to make sure he looked nothing but absolutely perfect. 

After all he couldn’t take the chance to leave his position when his datemate could step in through the door at any minute. 

Speaking of his datemate, his eye lights quickly turned away from his reflection and instead landed on the door, they had yet to come home from the nearly impossible grocery errand he had sent them out on so to have them out of his way while he set his plan into motion. 

Maybe he should have given them something simpler for them to fetch than the so called Hotland grapes, which even underground had been quiet rare. But no this was his datemate, if anyone could get a hold of those grapes it would be them as after all he got the highest of standards in datemates, so obviously they were simply the best.

Though if you now didn’t count himself into the scenario of fetching those grapes, because then he would simply be the best. 

As he would totally be able to get his hands on those easily, he had never done it but that doesn’t mean if he now set his mind to do it he totally would had if he had truly wanted to. He would have gotten a hold of them in less than an hour, no less than half an hour, because he is just that good.

With a decisive nod to himself at his own greatness he turned his eye sockets back to the mirror; he was sitting with his right leg folded underneath him and the other dangling over the edge of the bed, both of his hands planted close to one another in front of him. He wriggled a little so to get more comfortable causing the light skirt of the dress he was wearing to move softly against his bones.

The dress he was wearing was completely made out of lace, the colour in various shades of purple with the various lace pattern been that of purple violets, which was in fact his favourite flower and was one of the reasons why he had brought the dress to begin with. 

The long sleeves were completely seen through while the top was seen through as well but it was a tad bit darker in colour. The skirt was barely see through but if you looked closely you could still see the outline of his pelvis. The mere thought of it been visible made his cheeks blush up in a similar purple colour; his legs were also covered in a pair of matching lace stockings to the sleeves of the dress. 

Though maybe he should remove the stockings, as after all with what he had planned he wouldn’t need them anyway… it felt like his mind stuttered as his face flushed at the mere thought of what he had planned to happen when his datemate entered through the door went through his mind, images he was too flustered to even describe. 

He quickly shook his head trying to get his thoughts back on track even though the images still lingered, no he should keep the stockings on it was too late to change anyway since his datemate could arrive at any moment and the outfit wouldn’t be the same without them it would ruin his vision he had made of himself. 

The whole dress was already much more see through and revealing than what he usually preferred or was comfortable to wear anyway. Showing off his freckled and scarred body completely which made him fidgety, but he knew his lover would love it, or he hoped they woul- no he knew they would! 

He had made sure of it by careful planning and plotting for weeks after all. 

He had made countless diagrams and calculations, gotten hold of the various items which he would need, which if you don’t include the dress were some rose petals scattered around the room and a couple of nice smelling candles which were lit and standing safely on the different furniture of the room. 

Alongside a fire extinguisher just in case one of the candles would tip and fall as after all you can never be too careful. 

He had even made a script of what he was going to say which he knew like the back of his hand now after practicing it in front of the bathroom mirror for hours. 

The actual plan was simple but yet complex. 

When his datemate strode in through their shared bedroom door, lead by a trail of rose petals and laid their eyes on him on top of their bed dressed entirely in lace and bathed in the light of the candles, they would get utterly floored by his great and clearly superior seducing skills. 

And then he would after using his smooth skills of charisma have his way with them, showing just how good and great they are as the master of seduction he is, just how they always did to him.

Yes the plan was in fact completely ingenious if he may say so himself, which he in fact did.

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

Scratch swivelled around so fast he dropped off the bed by the pure force of it letting out an indignant sound that was very much like a squeak in surprise. He caught his landing before he crashed face first onto the floor, his sockets wide as he caught sight of them, his datemate and lover.


End file.
